


First Base

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Series: KawaBoruWeek2020 [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: #kawaboru, #kawaboruweek, #kawaboruweek2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Mutual pining and baseball were all that Kawaki and Boruto seemed to focus on, but those very things would finally bring them together. Nevermind that they had a whole audience to witness it.
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: KawaBoruWeek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684903
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	First Base

_KanaTyy collaboration_

**KawaBoru Week: Day Two**

**Prompts** : First Kiss

 **Rating** : M 

**Work count** : 5,600

  
  


**First Base**

They met through a mutual friend, Inojin, who had brought the two together since he felt certain Kawaki and Boruto would hit it off. They did, the two became fast friends and began hanging out on a regular basis. It wasn’t unusual for the pair to wind up on the phone, talking about nothing for who knows how long, or for them to go out together, not even thinking most of the time about inviting their other friends. They became friends at sixteen, and over the years that friendship had formed a strong bond between them—and also a mutual attraction that scared both of them greatly. 

Kawaki was seventeen the first time he really looked at Boruto and thought, _oh_. He was cute and thoughtful, a bit of a brat too, but an adorable one. He was strong willed and determined whenever he set his mind to something. He was a good friend, always there to lend an ear, always there to make him smile even if it was the last thing he wanted to do at the time. 

A year later was when the truth fell upon him with crushing force. Kawaki definitely had a crush on Boruto… but he’s never had a crush on anyone! And Boruto was like his best friend. He couldn’t exactly just change their whole relationship and ruin things for his own selfish desires. After all, he really just wanted to keep Boruto in his life. They were nineteen now and closer than ever, sometimes even staying the night with each other. It was awkward for Kawaki, but he always loved every second of it. 

Boruto was always happiest when he was with Kawaki and stuck with him as if they were glued to the hip. He had always admired how his friend never cared what others thought, how he went for the things he wanted in life and wasn’t afraid to try. He pushed Boruto to take chances when he was afraid to and believe in himself when others didn’t. The blond knew he would never find another friend, never share such a connection and bond with someone. That made it even harder to come to terms with his feelings. 

He noticed the boy that grew into a young man, the body and spirit that matured at a faster rate than he did. Boruto was drawn in and before he knew it he was caught. He wanted more than what they had despite being well aware that what they had was great. Their friendship was one of the most important things in the world to him, but the slight color in his cheeks and almost inaudible trimer in his voice could give him away. His feelings kept growing without a place to go because how could he confess? What would happen to them afterwards?

It wasn’t ever just Boruto or just Kawaki, now it was Boruto _and_ Kawaki because they were two peas in a pod. He couldn’t lose his other half. They were together more than they were apart and there was a comfortability between them that couldn’t be shaken no matter how strongly they secretly pined for each other. A relationship between the two seemed impossible. It was too risky and neither of them were willing to lose the other over their uncontrollable feelings. 

Kawaki kept silent about his affections, never speaking to anyone about his true feelings for his best friend. It wasn’t easy holding it all in, but he managed for the sake of both of them. He’d been lucky that Boruto hadn’t taken an interest in anyone, because Kawaki truthfully had no idea how he would react to that. 

Today was Saturday and every Saturday Kawaki and Boruto always went to their local baseball field late in the afternoon to play together. Sometimes their other friends would join, but most of the time it ended up being just the two of them. Like today. Nobody else was at the field when they arrived and Kawaki carried his ball bag as they made their way onto the field. He dropped the bag and knelt down to unzip it. 

“You want to bat first?” Kawaki asked as he pulled the bat out. 

Boruto set his bag down as well with a wide grin. “Oh no, I’m pitching first and striking your ass out.”

“I’m your dreams.” Kawaki scoffed, standing up with his bat in hand. “We can throw a bit to warm up first if you want.”

The blond went into his bag to grab his glove, shrugging. “Sure. Just don’t get psyched out.” He teased. 

“Worry about yourself.” Kawaki rolled his eyes and left his bat next to his bag to get his glove and a ball instead. 

Boruto laughed as he jogged onto the field, leaving some space between them. “I’m feeling good today, in top form.” He said and waited for the other man.

Kawaki got his glove on his left hand as he positioned himself across from Boruto. “You always say that shit.”

“That’s right, so prepare yourself. I bring it every time.” Boruto told him and slipped on his glove, hitting it with his fist a few times to show he was ready.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Kawaki rolled his eyes, but there was a small smile on his face as he prepared to throw the ball. “Here goes, make sure to protect yourself.”

“I got this!” Boruto had long been used to his heavy and hard throws.

Kawaki shook his head at Boruto’s enthusiasm that didn’t often wane. When he threw the ball for the first time, he didn’t use too much strength. He would work his way up to it. The blond could tell he was holding back when he caught it, but didn’t comment on the fact. It was a warm up after all. Boruto threw the ball back with an easy swing as well to start things off with.

When he caught the ball, Kawaki threw it right back without wasting a second, using a little more force this time. Boruto caught it with ease and Kawaki backed up a few feet so his next throw would have to be farther. The blond adjusted his stance and had to back up a step because of the height difference as he caught it. Keeping up the momentum, Boruto tossed the ball a second later and added more force to increase its speed.

It was aimed perfectly and Kawaki grinned after he caught it. “Nice!” 

“I learned from the best!” Boruto smiled, his heart fluttering at the praise. He just couldn’t help it when Kawaki looked at him like that.

“Damn right you did.” Kawaki laughed and threw the ball again, a little faster just because. “I’m ready to bat.”

Boruto caught it, thinking of the old days when Kawaki first taught him to play. He had struggled so much then and had come so far since. “Alright, let’s do this.” Now he could really give his friend a run for his money.

The blond went over to stand on the mound as the dark haired man exchanged his glove for his bat. Once he had it, Kawaki went to his post and stretched his arms, shaking them out before holding his bat at the ready. He bent his knees, taking the perfect stance and then turned his head to look at Boruto and wait. Boruto was distracted by the way his arms flexed just like he was at the beginning of every game. He caught himself though and hoped his friend didn’t notice. Winding his arm up, he bounced on his feet a few times before turning to his side. 

Boruto stared Kawaki down and spun the ball in his hand as he calmed his mind. Then he lifted his leg for leverage and threw a heated curve ball to kick the game off with. Kawaki was admittingly impressed by the speed and precision of the pitch. Hitting the ball so that it wouldn’t go far and Boruto would be able to get it without too much trouble, Kawaki laughed. 

“You keep getting better.” He called as Boruto jogged a few feet to the side to catch it. They never worried about running bases when it was just the two of them, they were just having fun and spending time together. They both liked doing that a lot. “Don’t take it easy on me now.”

“Don’t worry, I’m just getting started.” Boruto smiled as he got back on the mound. “You ready for me?” It was time to take things up a notch.

“Been ready.” Kawaki smirked, eyes locked on the ball in Boruto’s hands. 

The blond chuckled and got back into his stance, preparing to throw a fastball. He took a little longer than he needed to to make Kawaki wait for it and then let the ball fly. The ball flew so quickly, everything happened in an instant, but Kawaki made contact by only bunting the ball so that Boruto could get to it easily. 

“Damn, Boruto. You keep surprising me.”

He caught the ball after a few steps and was only a little disappointed that his friend hit it as if it was child’s play. “I can say the same Mr. Pro baseball player. You’re really not holding back today.” The taller man had practically swatted that fast ball to the side.

“Yeah, well… you’ve gotten a lot better. So, I have to take things seriously.” Kawaki mused, getting back into position for another go. “You don’t hold back either.”

“Of course not, I’m trying to take your ass down.” Boruto grinned and started winding up again. 

For the next few hours, the two played their hearts out—laughing and teasing and enjoying the sport and each other’s company. It wasn’t late, but the pair had worked up a hunger and when Boruto suggested they go for food, Kawaki agreed. They went for burgers at Boruto’s favorite place and then went their separate ways after. 

It was the following day that Kawaki secured tickets to go see a game played by their favorite team—only one of the things they had in common. It was a last minute purchase only thanks to another friend going to though a breakup and no longer needing the tickets. The place was sold out and once Kawaki got his hands on the pair of tickets, he was itching to tell Boruto. 

He wouldn’t though. He would wait and make it a surprise. 

The day of the game was the following weekend. Kawaki and Boruto had seen each other many times since then, but somehow Kawaki had been able to keep the surprise a secret. He didn’t call Boruto about it until the morning of. It was early for him, but he woke up in a great mood and called the blond right after his shower—he hadn’t even gotten dressed yet. 

“Hey, Kawaki.” Boruto yawned, sounding half asleep. 

“Get dressed.” Kawaki said with a smirk. 

“We going somewhere?” The blond asked curiously as he sat up and ran a hand through his messy hair. “How much time do I have before you get here?” 

“Half an hour. I just got out of the shower, so, soon as I get dressed, I’m heading over.” 

Boruto mentally thanked him for the image, having been blessed by the sight a few times over the years. “Hmm, okay. What should I wear?” They could be going to a wide range of places judging from past experiences.

“Something casual and comfortable. I’ll be in jeans and my favorite jersey. You could wear one of yours, or a T-shirt.” Kawaki said as he padded over to his dresser and opened his underwear drawer, grabbing a black pair of briefs. 

“Casual and comfy, got it.” He stretched before plopping back down on his bed. “How long are you gonna keep me out this time?” He asked fondly, a part of him wishing their almost dates were real dates. Kawaki was the perfect doting boyfriend. 

“All day. Hurry up, no taking all day in the shower. You better be ready when I get there. I want to have breakfast first.”

The order made Boruto smile and he vaguely wondered just how many meals the pair have had together. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll be bright eyed and bushy tailed.”

“Better be. See you in twenty.” Kawaki said before ending the call and stepping into his briefs. It wouldn’t take him long to get there and he couldn’t wait to surprise his crush. 

The blond half rolled his eyes, noting the time was suddenly decreased by ten minutes. He rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. Kawaki never played around, so he knew he needed to hurry.

Kawaki arrived before the twenty minutes were up, getting out of his car and jogging up to Boruto’s apartment. He turned the doorknob when he reached it and scowled at finding it unlocked. He’d chided Boruto too many times about not being more safe when he was alone. 

Storming through the apartment, Kawaki muttered one curse after the next on his way to the blond’s bedroom and slammed the door open, making him scream and chunk the shirt in his hand across the room. He was in only a pair of briefs. And they were pink. Kawaki’s grey eyes zeroed in on the pale pink fabric covering his crotch and cocked a brow. He knew well that his friend’s favorite color was pink, but he still wanted to tease him. 

“Pink?” He asked, cocking his head to the side as his eyes gleamed mischievously. 

Oh, Boruto was the cutest thing he ever saw, hands covering his crotch as best as he could, smooth tanned skin on full display, along with his toned, lean muscle. Kawaki would _never_ get tired of seeing that body. He truly wasn’t rewarded with it enough. 

“Fuck you, pink is the best color there is!” Boruto squeaked furiously with heated cheeks, removing one of his hands from his groin to throw a pillow at Kawaki.

Kawaki chuckled as he caught the pillow and then tossed it on the bed. “Fuck me, you say?” He asked tauntingly, sometimes liking to see how far he could go with a little teasing. He was crazy about Boruto after all. “Damn, that’s pretty forward of you.”

“You know what I meant!” Boruto huffed, retrieving his shirt and avoiding the other man’s gaze. It was too early for him to be thinking about fucking and Kawaki in the same sentence. “Besides, you couldn’t resist all this anyway.” He said, or so he wished. 

“So cocky. I love it.” Kawaki snickered. “And who knows, maybe you’re right.”

“I’m always right.” Boruto stated smugly as he slid his shirt on. The quicker his choice of underwear was out of sight the better and the shirt was just low enough to accomplish that. 

Kawaki couldn’t stand how adorable he was. “Whatever. Why the hell wasn't your door locked?”

“Because the only person who doesn’t knock first is _you_.” Boruto said pointedly with his hands on his hips. Not a moment later he realized how that sounded, blushing hard as he tried to backpedal. “I mean . . . knock like everyone else, bastard. Show some manners.”

Kawaki blinked at him impassively. “If the door had been locked, I would’ve knocked. But it wasn’t. I could have been a burglar or worse… a rapist.”

Boruto had heard this speech many times and he knew his friend was right, but some days he honestly couldn’t be bothered and the building was secure enough. “I have safety measures.” He reminded as he went to grab some jeans. “If any intruder tries anything, they’ll get one hell of a concussion from my bat.” 

“If you had a chance to get to it. I caught you completely off guard. Just imagine the shit I could’ve done to you.”

His words had the opposite effect on Boruto than their intended purpose. Kawaki doing whatever naughty things he wanted to him? It was one of the blond’s wet dreams. “Uh huh.”

“Boruto.” Kawaki growled. “Don’t take this lightly. You need to be careful. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Okay, okay. Calm down oh protector.” Boruto said, finding a pair of jeans that complemented his shirt. “Careful is my middle name.”

“What a crock of shit.” Kawaki scoffed and crossed his arms, watching the blond’s every move. “I may just have to scare you one day and show you what could happen.”

Boruto looked over his shoulder to glare at him. “That’s not funny and you wouldn’t be able to hide your identity anyway. I would recognize that body anywhere.”

Kawaki’s pierced brow arched and he stared at Boruto in surprise and curiosity. “Yeah right. There are loads of guys with my body type.”

“Name one.”

“Shit, I didn’t say someone I knew!” Kawaki dropped his hands to his sides and glared at him. “There are a lot though and you know it. Besides, you don’t know my body.”

Boruto shook his head and stepped into his pants. “ _Please_. After all the time we spend together, if I didn’t recognize you then I would be the dumbest human being on the planet.” He would recognise the way he smelled, the way his hands felt on his skin . . . there were hundreds of factors and small details that would give Kawaki away. Things that only Boruto noticed about him. “I know you better than anyone else.”

“Maybe that’s true. My face is one thing, but my body is completely different. If I had a mask on and came at you fully clothed, you wouldn’t know.” It would be impossible. He could _think,_ but he couldn’t be certain. 

“You can doubt all you want, but it's the truth.” Boruto declared as he buttoned and zipped his jeans. “And if, as in the biggest if in history, you did manage to fool me you would feel like shit for scaring me.”

Kawaki hummed. “I would hate it, but if it scared some sense into you, I would suffer through it. Better you scared and hating me than hurt.”

“Do you always have to put me before yourself?” Boruto asked, but he knew the answer.

“You’re a cinnamon roll, so I kind of have to.” Kawaki smiled at him and then walked towards the door. “You’re too slow, I’m leaving your ass.”

“I would’ve been ready faster if you had let me change in peace.” The blond pouted and quickly searched for his socks and shoes. “Just give me a sec, Kawaki.”

“Relax, Boruto. I wouldn’t really leave you. I have a surprise for you, so I can’t just go alone.”

The pout dropped the second he heard the word surprise. “Oh yeah? What is it?”

“A surprise.” Kawaki answered coolly, knowing that was going to drive Boruto mad. 

_Smartass._ “Obviously, but what _is_ it? Tell me, tell me.” Boruto grinned excidely as he finished getting ready. 

“Not a chance. No matter how cute you are.” Kawaki smirked. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

Boruto would never get used to being called cute and wished more than ever it wasn't platonic. “Come ooooon, you know you want to.” 

“Of course I do. But I won’t.” He mused as he stepped out of the bedroom, walking away. “I’ll be by the door. Hurry your ass up.”

“I’m ready!” Boruto protested and grabbed his ball cap before following the taller man out. “What’s the big deal? It's still a surprise if you tell me now. Please please please please please pleeeease.” He whined, not at all above the act when it concerned his crush.

Kawaki opened the door and walked out, waiting for Boruto to join him before he locked the door, having swiped the blond’s keys on his way out. “You’re cute when you beg, but I’m still not giving in.”

“At least give me a hint.” He tried to bargain, heart fluttering at being called cute again. 

“Alright, you ready?” When Boruto nodded excitedly, Kawaki leaned down to whisper at his ear, “you’re going to love it.”

Boruto clicked his tongue and tried not to be too obvious at how much he liked the action. “That’s not a hint.”

Kawaki straightened himself, grabbed Boruto by his wrist and started tugging him along. “Totally is.”

“Totally is not. I love doing anything with you so it hardly narrows it down.” Boruto told him.

“If you know you’ll love it, why do you need to know now? Let me surprise you… but it’s cool for you to be excited.” They made it to the car and got in, Kawaki wasting no time in getting it started. “But I will tell you, we’re going for breakfast.”

He already said that before and Boruto knew there was more to it than that, but he relented since his friend did have a point. He would enjoy it no matter what. “I want bacon.”

“And pancakes?” Kawaki smiled. “I want orange juice and toast.”

Boruto wrinkled his nose, his own smile still shining through. “You and that nasty toast.” He put butter on anything else, why not toast where it belonged? 

“Fuck off, toast is good and filling.” He argued. “Maybe you should try it.”

“I’ll pass.”

Breakfast went smoothly and uneventfully for the most part, the two of them just exchanging small talk while they ate. Kawaki made sure to have his fill of toast which Boruto frowned upon. Boruto was still curious of where else his friend was taking him, but Kawaki wasn’t going to give in and tell him. The reveal only came when they turned off the interstate and the stadium that was home to their home professional team came into view. 

“You didn’t!” Boruto exclaimed the second he realized what was going on, a huge smile on his face. 

“I did.” Kawaki grinned, loving how excited he got right away. “Surprise.”

Boruto didn’t care if the taller man was driving, he leaned over and tightly hugged him away. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

It wasn’t rare that Boruto’s excitement would lead to him embracing Kawaki, but it wasn’t often either and it was difficult not to like it more than he should have. “You’re welcome… it’s not that big of a deal.” 

The blond leaned back and scoffed. “It’s a mega deal and you know it. Seriously, how did you get your hands on some tickets? They were sold out!”

“Maybe I got a little lucky.” Kawaki mused. “It’s our first time here and I didn’t think we’d make it, but we did.”

“Because of you.” Boruto stated happily, practically bouncing in his seat. Things like this were part of the reason he fell for his best friend. Big or small, Kawaki would always do things that made him happy, things that seemed impossible. He only wished he could show his thanks properly without hiding his feelings. 

Kawaki hummed, hating the feeling of his ears heating up. “Well I’ve always wanted to bring you.” The admission came out softly as Kawaki searched for a spot to park in. 

Boruto didn’t know the gravity of that confession nor did Kawaki know how much the blond wanted to come here with him. The pair got out of the car once they were parked and made their way inside to find their seats. Kawaki wasn’t walking fast enough for the shorter man, so he took hold of his arm and started dragging him through the parking lot.

“Damn, Boruto. What’s your rush?” Kawaki laughed as he let his best friend lead him along. Their tickets were checked and they were given directions to their seat before Boruto was dragging him off again. “Yo, calm down,” he continued to laugh. “Let’s at least grab a drink before we go to our seats.”

“Sorry.” Boruto grinned and slowed his roll. “Yeah, let’s get drinks first.”

“Yeah.” Kawaki nodded, smiling happily as he pulled his arm free from his friend to wrap it around his shoulder instead. They walked with Kawaki basically cradling Boruto to his chest and it had the boy’s face in a constant state of heat and flushed color. “You want soda?” He asked once they were finally at the refreshment stand. 

“Water.” Boruto decided, though he usually would have gone with soda. He knew he would work up a sweat cheering his ass off today so water would be better. “Got to stay hydrated.”

“Good choice.” It was unexpected for him to pass up his soda, but Kawaki was glad he did. He bought a water and a gatorade for himself and then they left in search of their seats. 

The place was crowded, but it only took a few minutes for them to find their place and get settled in. Boruto kept shifting in his seat, unable to keep still and Kawaki couldn’t help but be amused at how adorable he was when he was so happy. 

As the game began, the pair became immediately pulled in, cheering for their team and discussing different outcomes they expected each play. They weren’t always right, but it was fun messing around and even though it was hot and humid, they were both having a blast. They’d always been passionate about baseball and had been to many games—but they all paled in comparison to this professional game. These players were amazing, even watching them on TV felt dull compared to the real event. 

Their team was leading every inning and both Boruto and Kawaki were hyped up, exchanging grins and laughs and jumping up every time the ball went flying. It was a lot of fun, the best not date they’d ever had, but neither of them could have been prepared for the surprise that awaited them this game. 

Kawaki hadn’t been paying much attention to the screen when the breaks were happening. The current break had barely begun and he had picked up his drink for a swallow when he heard Boruto cooing next to him. This brought about curiosity that led to Kawaki glancing at him, seeing his bright blue eyes locked on one of the large projection screens. Kawaki followed his gaze, seeing it was in the middle of a ‘kiss cam’ that kept alternating through different couples. 

Boruto was really enjoying it, obviously such a romantic, but Kawaki wasn’t really interested. He just started drinking his gatorade again when he and Boruto suddenly appeared on the screen. This had him nearly inhaling his drink and coughing violently as he lowered it to his cup holder, unable to believe this was happening. 

Meanwhile the blond’s jaw dropped and his face turned beet red. His heart took off along with his ability to speak and he chanced a glance at Kawaki. They didn’t have to kiss, of course not . . . it was just that cute little camera thing that baseball games had . . . but Boruto wanted to. This was the perfect excuse, the perfect chance to kiss his first love. He couldn’t let it pass him by and he had to act quickly before the cam moved on. 

Boruto turned towards him and cupped either side of his jaw with both hands before pulling Kawaki into a kiss. There was no time for Kawaki to react anymore than meeting that kiss so willingly. He’d been craving this for too long now and he wasn’t willing to let the opportunity pass him by. There was no further hesitation from either of them—no holding back. Kawaki felt himself slipping, heart skipping a beat and mind reeling as his lips molded so perfectly against Boruto’s. 

Not in a millions years did Boruto expected the other man to kiss back so passionately and regardless of the reason, he wanted more of it. For once in his life he wanted to express just how much he cared for Kawaki and soak up the sweet bliss of kissing the man of his dreams. Everyone else in the kiss cam had exchanged only chaste little pecks, but not them. In mere seconds, Kawaki had a firm grip on his blond locks, tipping his head back and working his lips apart with his own. 

Boruto gladly parted them and was the first to slip his tongue into the mix, greedily tasting Kawaki’s mouth. A soft moan hummed in his throat and he wrapped his arms around Kawaki’s neck. Boruto was on cloud nine, on top of the world and pushing as much unspoken love into the kiss as he could manage. 

Kawaki couldn’t breathe, but he didn’t give a damn. This was a dream come true for him and once they parted, it would be back to reality. He wasn’t ready to accept that. There was always a little ember of hope inside of him and that had sparked into a roaring flame at the fact that Boruto had initiated this kiss and he was as into it as Kawaki was. 

Maybe… maybe he felt the same way. 

The screaming crowd around them fell on deaf ears as the two were completely lost in each other, a deep groan of satisfaction forming in Kawaki’s throat. Their heated breaths mingled as their tongues circled and danced with one another. After each little lick, their lips met in warm and perfect caresses. Time was long lost to them, as was the game and the thousands of people around them. Nothing else existed besides them and this kiss. 

Boruto was also getting that glimmer of hope that his feelings weren’t unrequited, but the main thing on his mind at the moment was kissing Kawaki senseless. He didn’t want it to end and couldn’t care less if he was human and needed air. Air could go fuck itself, he had a thirst to quench. This was the best moment of his life and he would live it to the fullest. The blond took it a step further to have even more of Kawaki, awkwardly maneuvering himself until he was seated in the other man’s lap.

Then he got on his knees so he could be the one to tilt Kawaki’s head back, deepening the kiss with renewed vigor and glee. This was absolutely unbelievable, Kawaki was so high off this kiss he didn’t know how to handle himself. Boruto was taking so much initiative, clambering on top of him like that. There was no mistaking it. 

He wanted him too. 

His arms wound around Boruto’s slim waist, holding him tight as he caught the blond’s lower lip between his teeth at feeling a dangerously familiar pull in his groin. He never wanted it to end, but if it didn’t, he was going to be in trouble. Boruto gasped into his mouth at the action and his heart burst with joy as his stomach flooded with arousal. If he wasn’t so happy he would cry, Kawaki did feel the same way. There was no faking it with his actions and Boruto wanted to question him endlessly, but his mouth was busy. 

He answered Kawaki’s teasing nip with a tingling scratch down his scalp. There was no chance in hell he wasn’t getting a home run tonight. 

It was so good, but also too much. For them to be in public, going at each other like a couple of starving beasts just wasn’t going to do. Kawaki brought his hands back to grip onto his hips, pushing him down and forcing his lips away. It was awful having to put an end to it, but it was for their own well being. 

“Holy hell.” Kawaki panted, staring around his best friend who looked as dazed as he felt. 

“Hmm . . . fuck you for not kissing me sooner.” Boruto said with a shit eating grin, not really minding that he had been the one to make the first move. 

Kawaki scoffed, feeling heat running all the way down his neck. “Don’t you try to pin this on me, you little shit.” 

“I can and I will.” Boruto said before touching their noses together. “But maybe I should have kissed you sooner.”

“Well, after this game, I’ll kiss you fucking crazy.” Kawaki promised, nudging Boruto’s nose with his own. “But if you want to stay and watch this game, you better get in your own seat.”

Boruto laughed and moved back over, but held onto his best friend's hand. “To be honest I can’t bring myself to care about the game right now . . . because I’ve already won.”

“You’re right. Fuck this game.” Kawaki got up on his feet and snatched Boruto up along with him, pulling him behind him with hurried steps. “I’m gonna kiss you senseless.”

Boruto licked his lips in anticipation, knowing they would talk and confess properly later, but excited to make out more before then. “Give me your best shot.”

  
  
  
  


**A/N:**

**Tyy:** Friends to lovers? Yes, please! I’m so soft for this trope and ahhh, kawaboru is too cute for me. Having them struggle with mutual pining is really difficult for me, but it’s certainly worth it. The kiss cam was too good to pass up. I loved every second of writing this!

**Kana:** The whole time I was like ‘just kiss already!’ and when they finally did, they didn’t want to stop. It was fun giving them a baseball theme and I loved how soft they were for each other despite trying to hide their feelings. Writing this was a blast and any future kiss cam will probably end the same way for them, hahaha. 


End file.
